Realm of the Jaquins
"Realm of the Jaquins" is the twenty-first episode of season one of Elena of Avalor. Summary After the Delgados interfere with the final test of the Jaquin guardian trainees, they set off a chain of events which leads to them releasing Marimonda into Avalor, who plans to turn the kingdom into her own personal forest. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Elena Supporting characters: * Skylar * Mateo de Alva * Nico * Ciela * Avión * Chief Zephyr * Francisco Flores * Luna * Migs * King Verago * Quita Moz (first appearance) Villains: * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Chancellor Esteban * Luisa Flores * Armando Gutierrez (no lines) * Naomi Turner * Princess Isabel * Lt. Gabe Núñez * Duendes (miniature moulds only) * Orizaba (drawing) * Fiero (statue only) * Marimonda (only appearance) * Other characters: * King Raul (portrait only) * Queen Lucia (portrait only) * Armando Gutierrez Locations * Avalor ** Mooncliff ** Avalor Palace ** Shuriki's shack (first appearance) * Vallestrella (first appearance) ** Quita Moz's nest (first appearance) Objects * Tamborita * Scepter of Light * Sun Stone (drawing) Vehicles * Royal carriage Cast Songs * "I've Got It Down" * "Can't Catch Me" * "It's a Big Deal" Connections to previous events * 's defeat was shown in the prologue of "First Day of Rule", and in full in the movie Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * Skylar became the Navegara of Nico Ciela, and Avión in "Flight of the Jaquins". * The Duendes were defeated in "Finders Leapers". * Orizaba was defeated in "The Scepter of Light". * Fiero was turned to stone in "Spellbound". * Victor & Carla Delgado were stopped from stealing the Carnaval tiara in "King of the Carnaval". sneaks away from guilt as she mentions this, as he played a forced part in it. Notes/trivia * It is included on the Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins DVD on August 7, 2018. * Elena reads the title card. * For promotion, it was advertised as Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins. There is also a two part version of this special. Aimee Carrero, as Elena, reads "Realm of the Jaquins Part I" and "Realm of the Jaquins Part II", individually. * This was supposed to be the season one finale. * Elena discovers the fourth power of the Scepter of Light, by saying "Envision", which recreates what she wants to see in a form of life-like statues. Errors * A minor quibble, but Skylar left out from the story of how Elena defeated . The kingdom of Avalor wouldn't have been able to be saved by Elena if Sofia (aided by the likes of Skylar) hadn't released her out of the Amulet of Avalor first. * Elena states she defeated Fiero, when it was actually . Quotes Gallery Realm of the Jaquins poster.png|Poster. Realm of the Jaquins Part I title card.png|Title card of first segment. Realm of the Jaquins Part I title card.png|Title card of second segment. External links * }} Category:Elena of Avalor episodes